


Is e beatha turas

by caityrayeraye



Series: The Fraser Chronicles [2]
Category: Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27561325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caityrayeraye/pseuds/caityrayeraye
Summary: Prequel to Lanie of the Ridge.A collection of oneshots leading up to the events of Lanie.
Relationships: Claire Beauchamp/Jamie Fraser
Series: The Fraser Chronicles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013451
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Is e beatha turas- life is a journey


	2. Not an update

To anyone reading this:

I’m looking for ways to start off this book. Anyone have any ideas that they want to see or something? I’d love to hear them and I’ll give you credit if I end up using them.

Happy holidays! Stay safe! 


End file.
